Individuals often use opinions, comments, and/or predictions of others as a basis for making a variety of decisions. For example, an individual may use the opinion of a pundit or an institution to make a decision on voting or financial instruments in which to invest. These opinions, comments, and predictions are typically not tied to any objective, measurable criteria. Therefore, an individual has very little information available to determine the reliability of an opinion, comment, or prediction.
What is therefore needed is a method, system, and computer program product to gather and apply the sentiment of a community of users to an item.
What is further needed is a method, system, and computer program product to determine the proficiency of individuals making predictions and/or subjective commentary on an item.